Shadows of the Past
by Mattlincoln524
Summary: After facing a terrible tragedy Jack is now head of the Secret Service and about to face another attack on the U.S.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 24.

24

Shadows of the Past

James Heller was a traitor. Federal Agent Jack Bauer couldn't believe it. Not after formally working for the man and marrying his daughter. Jack pushed the thoughts out of his head he had to focus. Heller had taken a known terrorists name off of the no fly list. Now Sunil Fyar had entered LAX. CTU had almost captured him two hours before at a safe house he had established. Unfortunately when the team had arrived Fyar was already on his way to the airport. It wasn't until CTU had seen him on an airport security camera they knew his location. Now Jack Bauer was leading an assault team through the airport. CTU had tried to ground all planes but airport security claimed there was no evidence to do so. Jack had men covering all the exits. Waiting in the airport lobby he quickly called CTU.

"CTU, O'brien." Answered Chloe O'brien.

"Chloe are you ready with the video feeds?" Jack quickly asked.

"Yeah Jack, just keep in mind that there is twenty second delay in the video." Chloe warned Jack.

"Alright, do you have his location?"

"Hold on. It looks like he's in Terminal A, Gate 15." Chloe explained.

Jack ran through the crowded airport as fast as he could. Not even stopping after knocking a man down.

"I'm approaching Gate B now, where's his exact location?" Jack was anxious.

"He's sitting next to the windows, third row of chairs, fifth seat down. He's wearing a black leather jacket with a red baseball cap on." Chloe informed Jack.

Jack scanned the chairs and found his target. He had the advantage in this situation. Jack was glad because he rarely did. Not wanting to attract attention he waved his team back and left his weapon holstered. He leisurely crept up behind the man.

"Put your hands up and turn around slowly. I'm a federal agent." Jack yelled.

The man jumped and then rose with his hands in the air. Turning around Jack could clearly see the man was an American. Fyar must have given this man his jacket and hat.

"Dammit!!! All teams, he's on to us. I repeat Fyar knows we're here." Jack frustratingly said.

CTU

Los Angeles

Bill Buchanan, director of CTU, sat in holding room three across from James Heller. Bill felt betrayed by the man who he had once respected as the Secretary of Defense. He could tell Heller was nervous. He knew that would make things easier.

"Why did you take Fyar's name off the no fly list?" Buchanan asked in a stern voice.

"I don't know. He never told me."

"Who?" Bill wanted an answer.

"I never got a name. We always would talk over a secure line. He disguised his voice too."

"I was out alone one night when a man approached me. He attacked me and gave me a cell phone. He said if I didn't help him they would kill my family."

"And you believed him?"

"Not at first, it wasn't until my son found a cobra in his apartment. Luckily he wasn't hurt. After that I began cooperating with them."

"And in the process betraying your own country." Bill said in anger.

"Listen I love this country but a mans family is more important than anything." Heller yelled.

Bill was surprised by a knock on the door. Getting up he nodded to the guard in the room to watch Heller closely. Bill slid his keycard and unlocked the door. Milo Pressman stood outside with a look of concern on his face.

"What is it, Milo?"

"I've been monitoring LAPD communications today. About a half an hour ago Richard Heller was found dead in his apartment from a gunshot wound to the head. The Police think it was suicide."

"My God."


	2. Chapter 2

LAX

Jack stood without direction in the busy terminal. Calling CTU he got Chloe on the line.

"Chloe, do you have Fyar's position?"

"Not yet Jack, It may take sometime." Chloe said scanning the video feeds.

"Time is something we don't have. Get back to me when you have something." Jack said closing his cell phone.

"Team two do you have a visual?" Jack said touching his earpiece.

"Roger. I just saw a man fitting Fyar's description entering a bathroom on the second floor." The leader to the second team responded.

"Are you positive?" Jack asked as he made his way to an escalator.

Arriving on the second floor he met with team two's captain.

"How long has he been in there?" Jack questioned the leader.

"A little over a minute, I think."

"Ok, I'm going in. Don't let anyone in this restroom and be prepared for Fyar."

Jack pressed his hand against the bathroom door and took in a deep breath. Drawing his gun he opened the door. Jack turned slowly with his gun pointed forward. He listened carefully for any signs of life. Unfortunately he heard nothing. Kicking the first stall opened he found it empty. The next few stalls were also clear. Approaching the last one he check underneath for his opponents feet. Seeing nothing he kicked down the door. Fyar had been bracing his feet across the wall. He then came down on Jack so hard it knocked the gun out of his hands. His gun slid along the floor a few feet away. Before Bauer could get to his feet his attacker began kicking him continuously in the side. Jack instinctively grabbed the man's feet pulling him down. Fyar hit his head on the wall behind him. Jack grabbed his gun and returned to his feet.

"What are you doing here?" Jack yelled as the pain in his side increased.

"I am going home." Fyar responded with a smile.

"No you're not. I have two armed teams out there with orders to take you into custody. Trust me you are not getting by them." Jack argued.

"I think I will." Fyar said as he kicked the gun out of Jack's hands.

He rushed him sending the agent into the wall. Fyar picked Jack up and began slamming his head against an automatic hand dryer. Blood trickled down Bauer's head as he fell to the ground. Fyar picked up the weapon and checked the ammo. He then ordered Jack to his feet. His head was still spinning from the attack. He couldn't fight Fyar he was to disoriented. He could feel the cold metal of the gun on the back of his head. He knew Fyar was taking him as a hostage. The man led Jack to the exit.

"Tell your men to stand down." The terrorist ordered.

"You'll have to kill me." Jack said.

"If you don't tell them, I will blow this airport to kingdom come." Fyar said revealing the bomb strapped to his chest.

"All teams stand down, stand down!!!" Jack urgently yelled.

Fyar led Jack at gunpoint past his teams who had all their guns trained at them.

"I said stand down." Jack once again yelled.

Fyar conceal the gun under his shirt and proceeded into the crowded terminal. Then suddenly he pushed Jack away from him as he ran into the crowd. Jack tried to follow but lost him in the sea of people. He frantically dialed CTU.

"Chloe, call the airport, tell them to ground all flights. Fyar has a bomb." Jack screamed.

CTU

Los Angeles

Bill felt sorry for Heller as he reentered the holding room. He now had the horrid job of telling the man his son was dead.

"We've gotten word from LAPD, it's about your son." Bill stuttered.

"What about Richard is he alright?" James Heller was startled.

"I'm afraid he died from a gunshot wound to the head. They think it was suicide."

"My son is dead? This is all my fault. They must know I'm in custody and they killed him."

"There's no evidence to suggest it was murder."

"Don't you understand, Audrey's in danger too." Heller suggested.

Chloe had just tried to ground all the flights at LAX but security claimed there was not enough evidence to do so. Suddenly her phone rang.

"CTU, O'brien."

"Chloe its Audrey, do you think you can put me through to Jack? I've been trying his cell phone but he must have it turned off."

"Jack's actually out in the field now, I can give him a message if you want though." Chloe said trying to be helpful.

"Just tell him I found something out today and I need some time to think about things. Make sure he knows I'm on the way to my aunt's in D.C. Actually the plane is about to leave."

"Audrey where are you?" Chloe was alarmed.

"At LAX, I have to turn my cell off now. Make sure he gets the message." Audrey said as she ended the call.

Jack was on the line with a security officer claiming to have seen Fyar. Bauer and his teams moved to the officer's position. Soon Jack had a visual on his target. He drew his gun and ran towards his enemy.

"I'm a Federal Agent, down on the ground now!"

Instead of cooperating with Jack, Fyar ran towards the nearest gate.

"Stop him he has a bomb!" Jack yelled as the crowd overheard him and began to panic.

Jack attempted to chase the man onto the plane but the crowds of panicking travelers were obstacles to him. Finally making it to the gate he was knocked off his feat by a giant fireball. Fyar had detonated his bomb on the plane.

"Son of a…" Jack cursed under his breath calling CTU.

"Chloe, I need to talk to Bill. Fyar blew up a plane with himself on board."

"I know. Jack there's something you need to know."

"What is it?"

"Audrey called me earlier. She said she was going to stay with her aunt. She was on a plane at LAX."

"What plane was she on?" Jack said hearing nothing but silence on the other line.

"What plane was she on?"

"I'm sorry, Jack."

Three Months Later

Bill Buchanan walked up to Jack Bauer's apartment. He hadn't spoken to Jack since Audrey died. Chloe had asked him to try and raise Jack's spirits. He didn't know how much help he could give the man. Jack was a friend though if he could help him he should. Knocking on the door Bill waited for Jack to respond.

"Jack, its Bill we need to talk." Bill said through the door.

There was no response. Bill turned the knob and opened the door. Surprised the door was unlocked he saw Jack sitting on the bed. He was watching the news report of the destruction of the plane Audrey was on. Jack apparently had recorded it and was rewinding it watching it over and over. Bill walked over to his friend.

"It's good to see you Jack."

Jack didn't respond he just kept watching the video. Bill went over to the television and turned it off.

"Jack, we missed you at Audrey's funeral." Bill said trying to comfort his friend.

"Why mourn someone who isn't dead?" Jack asked.

"I know you blame yourself for what happened, but it wasn't your fault. You need to stop believing that she's alive." Bill tried to convince Bauer.

"They never found her body, Bill!" Jack shot back.

"They didn't find many bodies; most were burned away in the fire. You can't go on like this Jack. Audrey's dead you need to think about your life now. You need to move on."

"Move on? She was my wife!!!" Jack yelled.

"She was my friend, Jack. I miss her too but you can't let your life be consumed by grief you have to start living again." Bill said.


	3. 6am to 7am

The following takes place two years after the events of the prologue, between 6 a.m. and 7 a.m.

5:59:57

5:59:58

5:59:59

6:00:00

CTU

Los Angeles

Bill Buchanan paced the span of his office as he listened to a news feed.

_In other news, the President today will be making a speech at the Governor's office on her new education plan._

6:05

Milo and Nadia entered five minutes late. Milo gently slipped off her coat and hung it on a coat rack. He embraced his girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the head. A tear rolled down her cheek as she wiped it away hoping not to smear her makeup. They then proceeded to their stations. Bill had been watching them from his office.

6:10

Stepping out of his office Bill faced his employees. Resting his hands on the guardrail of the stairs he took in a deep breath.

"Alright people listen up. At precisely 4:45 a.m. this morning the Pentagon monitored a call to a known terrorist named Iyad Dynas. The caller was unidentified. During the call there was mention of an attack on the President today. Now I'm speaking with the president in a little under an hour, I want all the information we have to be compiled into one file and sent to the crisis room. Chloe, I want you to work with Milo to get this done. Nadia I want you to keep communications open with the Pentagon in case they get any new information."

Presidential Retreat

Los Angeles

6:15

President Katherine Porter was sitting alone in her office going over her speech on her new education plan. She was stressed out; Not only about the speech but about the assassination plot against her for today. CTU had informed her earlier that morning. Her twenty-two year old daughter Emily was more concerned for her.

Emily Porter entered her mother's office. Katherine could see the disgust in her daughter's eyes.

"This new Security detail is ridiculous! It took a half an hour until I was able to eat my breakfast. Our chef is not a terrorist."

"They are just being overly cautious."

"I know. With this plot against your life are you sure you want to go out today?"

"Yes I've already made my decision. I won't bow down to terrorism." The President proudly said.

"I just don't understand why I can ride with you."

"It's for security reasons to keep you safe."

6:24

Secret Service agent, Jack Bauer walked down the hall of the Presidential retreat towards President Porter's room. It had been two years since his wife Audrey had been killed by a suicide bomber. Since then he had moved forward with his life. Still he felt attached to her as if she was still by his side. He thought about her everyday and every night. He had yet to go on a single date since his wife's tragic death. Before reaching the door he ran into his friend and fellow secret service agent, Frank Simmons.

"Hey Jack." Frank Simmons greeted his friend.

"Frank."

"How have you been doing?"

"Good. Yeah I'm doing pretty well."

"You're a really bad liar, Jack. It's been two years since what happened to your wife. I know it's hard but you need to start dating again. How about we go out to a bar tonight after work? I know someone that would like to meet you." Frank said concerned for his friend.

"Yeah, sure. Jack was a little hesitant but knew Frank was right.

"Frank, I need you to check the President's car over before we leave."

"No problem, Jack." Frank said as he walked towards the garage.

6:30

CTU

Los Angeles

Milo Pressman began work compressing all the information into one file. Chloe had sent him all of the data because he had more experience working with large data files. Trying to focus on his work he couldn't but help think of Nadia. He found himself looking over at her workstation every few seconds. He could see in her eyes she was hurting and all he wanted to do was comfort her. Breaking him from thought his phone rang.

"This is Pressman."

"Milo I need to see you in my office right away." Bill said on the other end of the line.

"I'm on my way." Milo said as he proceeded up the stairs to Bill's office.

Looking behind him he noticed Nadia going the same way.

"Do you know what this is about?" He asked.

"Not a clue."

Arriving in Bill Buchanan's office he offered them to sit down. Milo noticed Bill seemed agitated and stressed. This was the norm for working in CTU though.

"It's recently come to my attention that you two have begun dating." Bill said sitting down.

"Yeah that's true but I don't see how it's any of your business."

"It becomes my business when it interferes with your jobs."

"You don't have anything to worry about Bill we are keeping are relationship strictly professional while we're at work." Nadia said trying to reassure her boss.

"I hope that's true. If I find it compromising you duties today I'll be transferring one of you to division."

6:45

Presidential Retreat

Los Angeles

Jack knocked on the President's door and walked in to find the President talking to her daughter.

"I'm sorry; I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Of course not Jack, Please come in."

"Madame President, Emily."

Emily nodded at Jack and then left the room. Agent Bauer took a seat across from the President. Suddenly the phone rang. The President answered and heard a quiet voice on the other line.

"There's a Bill Buchanan from CTU on the line for you."

"Thank you. Bill I'm joined by Jack Bauer."

"Madame President, Jack it's been a long time." Bill greeted them.

"It's good to hear your voice, Bill. Now what information do you have on the people behind this possible assassination attempt?" Jack Bauer asked inquisitively.

"An unidentified caller phoned a known Iranian terrorist earlier today. That terrorist's name is Iyad Dynas and has in the past played a big part in organizing several attacks in the Middle East. Unfortunately we don't know how involved he is in the threat against the President."

"Thank you, Bill." The President said.

"It is my recommendation, Madame President, that you cancel you speech today." Buchanan stated.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Bill the President will be greatly protected. I have organized a security detail for her today, she'll be fine."

6:57

Downtown

Los Angeles

An Iranian man sat in his car with a cell phone to his ear.

"And your man on the Secret Service?" A voice on the other line asked.

"He is doing as he's told." The man answered.

"Good. Everything is going according to plan."

"Yes, the Americans will never see it coming." The Iranian said pulling out into traffic.

6:59:57

6:59:58

6:59:59

7:00:00


	4. 7am to 8am

The following takes place between 7 a.m. and 8 a.m.

7:00:01

7:00:02

7:00:03

7:00:04

Downtown

Los Angeles

The President's motorcade made its way easily through the streets. Emily Porter was in a car behind her mother's. Secret service and police cars surrounded them. Jack was right along side the President's limo in a black van. He phoned his second unit.

"Simmons, keep your eyes open, that goes for everyone." Jack ordered.

"Of course, Jack." Agent Simmons responded.

"Copy that, Jack." Agent Adams added.

7:08

CTU

Los Angeles

Bill Buchanan walked up the metal stairs to his office. Opening the door he immediately heard his cell phone ring. Looking at the caller ID he smiled.

"Hey, sweetie." Bill said in a soft voice.

"Hey, I miss you." Bill's wife Karen Hayes replied.

"I miss you too, where are you?"

"At the airport, I'm about to board. I'll call you when we're about to land."

"I can't wait to see you, have a good flight."

Bill closed his cell phone and walked out of his office. He walked down the stairs thinking of all that needed to be done. He proceeded to Chloe's station.

"Chloe I want you and Nadia to continue monitoring the President's motorcade." Bill said as he motioned Nadia to join Chloe.

Bill turned to face Milo Pressman's workstation.

"Milo I need you to monitor military channels. I want to be kept up to date if any new information trickles in." Bill ordered.

"I'm on it." Milo assured.

7:24

Downtown

Los Angeles

The President sat uneasy as her limo made its way down the streets of Los Angeles. She didn't want to admit it but she was getting a bit nervous about the threats they had received earlier. She couldn't give in to these threats though she had to stand her ground. Looking over at her aid she saw him receive a call.

"Madame President, I have Vice President Groves on the line for you."

Picking up the phone Katherine hesitated before speaking.

"Hello, Chris I hope everything is well in Washington."

"Oh I'm not in Washington. I'm on a plane headed towards Los Angeles."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why are you doing this Katherine, you're taking a huge risk. One that might get you killed."

"I have to show these terrorist I am not going to back down."

"Let go of you pride for a minute and really think about this." The Vice President said.

"I already have Chris, I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll see you when you arrive." The President said ending the call.

7:36

CTU

Los Angeles

Chloe was annoyed by the way Nadia was acting. Bill had given them specific orders to watch the video feed of the motorcade. Nadia was off with Milo not doing her job. Chloe watched as the Presidents limo sped past and thought about telling Mr. Buchanan Nadia was not working with her. Getting to her feet Chloe saw that Nadia was returning.

"Where have you been?" Chloe confront Nadia.

"I went to the bathroom." Nadia responded.

"You were with Milo weren't you?"

"Of course I wasn't!" Nadia said.

"Just do your job, ok. Because if you don't we're going to have a problem." Chloe said as she sat down crossing her arms.

7:45

Downtown

Los Angeles

Jack was feeling uneasy about the whole day. He disagreed with the Presidents decision but he respected her for it. Watching from out the van's window he saw the President's car suddenly come to a halt. Jack was baffled as he stepped out of the van. He looked over at the limo driver.

"Is anything wrong?" He asked as the driver got out to inspect the car.

"I don't know, it just stopped, we can't be out of gas I filled it up before we left." The Driver said.

Jack looked the car over. At first glance he didn't see anything wrong, then he came to the trunk of the limo and saw a wet line on the road. He touched the liquid and brought his index finger up to his nose. The smell was unmistakable: Gas.

"Someone cut the gas line." Jack yelled.

"All units converge around the President's car now!!!" He yelled into the small microphone attached to his ear.

"Simmons, have your unit protect the President's daughter." Jack ordered with no response.

"Simmons? Simmons!!!" Jack screamed.

"I'm sorry, Jack." Simmons quietly replied.

"Son of a…" Jack came to a deadly realization.

He looked back down at the ground. Kneeling down he could see a light out of the corner of his eye. Looking over he realized exactly what it was. As Secret Service agents swarmed the vehicle Jack tried to warn everyone away.

"There's a bomb!!!" Agent Bauer warned.

Acting on instinct he ran to the door of the limousine and ripped it opened. The President was startled by the sudden action.

"Madame President, I need to get you out of here now." He stated as he quickly helped her out of the car.

They began to run as Jack ordered everyone to clear the area. Suddenly the back end of the car lifted as a fireball shot up into the air.

"My daughter?" The President was wondering about her safety.

"Adams, I need your unit to protect Emily Porter." Jack said as he scanned the area for any hidden attackers.

"Simmons already got her out." Adams reported.

"Where is he now?" Jack questioned.

"I've lost him." Agent Adams answered.

7:54

Jack cursed as he guided the President to agent Adams. He then dialed his cell phone.

"Buchanan." Bill answered his phone.

"Bill, its Jack."

"What the hell's going on Jack? We saw some kind of explosion." Bill stated.

"Someone planted a bomb under the President's car. I got her out in time though." Jack filled Bill in.

"That's good news, Jack."

"We have another problem, Emily Porter is missing. Last time she was seen she was with Agent Simmons. I also believe he is responsible for the attack on the President. I need to know where he took her."

"I've got Chloe on it Jack. I'll transfer you to her." Bill responded.

Chloe was going back over the video feed. She had just finished rewinding it to before the explosion. Simultaneously Nadia was pulling up Agent Simmons file.

"Jack, I've got a positive I.D. for Simmons. It looks like he took Emily North of the motorcade. They then entered an abandoned warehouse on the corner of 4th and 8th."

"Thanks, Chloe."

"Jack, emergency services are on their way to your location. What are you going to do?" Bill asked.

"I'm going after Simmons." Jack said with anger in his voice.

7:59:57

7:59:58

7:59:59

8:00:00


	5. 8am to 9am

The following takes place between 8 a. m. and 9 a. m.

8:00:01

8:00:02

8:00:03

8:00:04

Downtown

Los Angeles

Jack made his way through the streets of downtown L.A. while glancing down at his PDA. He had the route to the abandoned warehouse displayed in front of him. He couldn't believe Simmons could be involved in the kidnapping of the President's daughter. Frank was a good friend to Jack and an even better agent. Jack had guided Frank in their two years together at the White House. He had taught him the skills necessary to be protect the President. Now as he was chasing his former friend he felt that he had failed. Jack ran towards a crowd of people who had tried to catch a glimpse of President Porter.

"Secret Service, out of the way!" Jack yelled flashing them his badge.

8:09

CTU

Los Angeles

Bill Buchanan worried that who ever was behind the attack wasn't finished yet. He could already tell it was going to be a bad day. Bill wished he could go home and spend some time with his wife but he knew it was impossible. He would see her soon enough though. Bill swallowed hard as he approached his team.

"Alright, everyone if I could have your attention. Exactly nine minutes ago there was an attack on the President's motorcade. Milo, I need you to continue monitoring military channels. Chloe, see what information you can find on Agent Simmons and Nadia see if there are any connections between Simmons and known terrorist organizations. Let's move people!" Bill lectured to his employees.

8:15

Downtown

Low Angeles

Agent Simmons led Emily Porter by the hand into an old abandoned warehouse. At first glance Frank assumed the warehouse had been used years ago as a computer factory. Light shined in through the sunroof illuminating the way forward. He knew that Emily still trusted him to protect her. He was glad that the drop off would go smoothly.

"Where are we going?" Emily Porter asked trying to stay beside him.

"I'm taking you to a safe place." Simmons responded.

"What about my Mother is she ok?"

"I'm sure Jack protected her with his life."

"I have to make sure." Emily said as she tried to pull away from Simmons.

Frank tightened his grip on the girl's hand and tried to guide her forward. Soon she began to struggle.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" Emily yelled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Simmons said as he aimed his gun at her.

8:25

Jack had finally reached the door to the warehouse. He drew his gun and threw open the door. The warehouse has engulfed in darkness. Most of the windows had become encased in dirt. The only light came from the sunroof above his head. He crouched down quickly when he saw Simmons just up ahead. Quickly he stood straight up aiming his gun at his former friend.

"Let her go Frank." Jack commanded.

"You aren't going to shoot me Jack. You're not going to risk her life." Simmons said as he held Emily in front of him.

"Are you so sure about that?" Jack yelled as he aimed the gun at Simmons head.

Jack began tightening his finger's grip on the trigger. He then saw the fear on Emily Porter's face. He realized he couldn't do it.

"That's what I thought Jack. You're wife's death has paralyzed you."

"Why are you doing this?" Jack asked.

"Let's just say the pay is better." Frank laughed.

Frank began to move back as Jack followed him with his weapon.

"Don't move!" Jack screamed.

Suddenly Frank took off running with Emily towards a door leading to an alleyway. He turned and aimed his gun at a high pressured pipe. Upon shooting it a large stream of pressurized air shot out in front of Jack's face.

8:37

CTU

Los Angeles

Bill walked over to Chloe's station hoping for some new information.

"Chloe what did you find out about Simmons?"

"Well he's ex-military, he was in the marines for eleven years. He fought in the Gulf War. He has an ex-wife, no children. It seems he joined the secret service a year and a half ago." Chloe reported.

"Do you have the ex-wife's address?" Bill asked.

"Yes, it's in the report I sent to your workstation."

"Good, I'll send an agent over to her house to see if she knows anything. Nadia, any luck yet?" Bill questioned.

Nadia hesitated for a moment as if not sure of what to say.

"Nadia?" Chloe softly elbowed her.

"Sorry Sir, I haven't found any connections as of yet." Nadia responded.

"Alright, keep looking." Bill said as he turned to retreat back to his office.

"Ok, what was that?" Chloe confronted Nadia.

"What are you talking about?" Nadia seemed confused.

"You obviously can't keep focused on your work. If you don't give me a good reason not to I'm going up to tell Bill now that we can't use you today." Chloe got to her feet.

"Chloe, you're right I've been unfocused, I'll do better."

"Just tell me what's wrong; if you can't work with Milo here I need to know."

"It has nothing to do with Milo."

"Then what?"

"My father died last night!" Nadia blurted out.

"Oh, well I feel stupid right now. This is awkward; I think we should get back to work." Chloe stated

8:45

Milo ran up to Bill before he got back to his office.

"Mr. Buchanan!" Milo seemed panicked.

"What is it Milo?"

"I've been monitoring military channels and there's a lot of chatter. Something's going down now."

8:51

Downtown

Los Angeles

Agent Simmons brought Emily Porter out into an alleyway where a large black van was waiting. The door on the van opened to expose a small group of Iranians. One of the men stepped out of the van and faced Simmons.

"Sayid, I brought the girl." Frank said as he handed Emily over to him.

Emily was then thrown into the van and tied up.

"You did good work, my friend and now you will be rewarded." Sayid said as he quickly shot Frank in the chest.

Sayid holstered his weapon and walked back to the van. He hopped in the back and closed the door.

"We have what we came for let's go." Sayid said to the driver.

8:54

Jack finally managed to make it out into the alleyway. He was surprised to find his former friend lying on the ground bleeding to death. Crouching down near his body Jack tried to put pressure on the wound.

"Where's Emily?" Jack yelled at Frank.

"They took her." Frank was barely able to say.

"Where? Who are you working for?" Jack asked as Frank began coughing up blood.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I'm sorry." Frank murmured.

"Frank! Why did you bomb the President's motorcade?" Jack realized Frank was dying.

"It wasn't about her. It was all a distraction."

"A distraction from what?" Jack questioned.

Unfortunately it was too late, Frank was dead.

8:57

As the Iranian terrorists rode along the streets of downtown Los Angeles, Emily Porter was blindfolded and her ropes were tightened. Sayid then answered his ringing cell phone.

"This is Sayid, did everything go as planned."

"Yes, the American convoy offered little resistance."

"Good, then you have the nuke?"

"Of course, we'll meet you in an hour at the safe house."

Sayid hung up the phone and then turned to his men.

"My friends, today we will get our vengeance."

8:59:57

8:59:58

8:59:59

9:00:00


End file.
